The present invention relates to a method and a system for controlling a windshield wiper, particularly on a motor vehicle, in which a rain sensor located on the windshield to be wiped in the region of the windshield wiper gives off a sensor signal as a function of the amount of water.
Devices for controlling windshield wipers are known in which the windshield-wiper motor automatically starts when a predetermined amount of water is present on the windshield. For optimal viewing, however, it is important to adapt the operation of the windshield wiper to the instantaneous intensity of the rain, which can be effected by connection and disconnection, changing the intervals between individual wipings, changing the speed and/or switching between intermittent operation (single wipe) and continuous operation (continuous wiping).